Making Memories Sequel to Forgotten Memories
by TaraLittle
Summary: One-Shot and a Song-Fic to "You Want to Make a Memory". What happens after to Clarks' & Lois' relationship when he returns? Read to find out! :


Hey guys here is the sequel to "Forgotten Memories". I know I said that I would have it up by the middle of last week, but I had it all done and totally forgot to post it on this site, so I'm very sorry. I didn't have Internet all weekend, so I posted it as soon as I got home. I hope you enjoy the sequel, and it's a one shot and a song-fic to "You Want to Make a Memory" by Bon Jovi. Please read and review :)

What Has Happened Since the End of Forgotten Memories:

After Lois and Clark shared their official second kiss, Lois and Clark decided that they wanted to date and set to have a date the next night. However, that very next day, Jor-el called Clark to the fortress and told him that he had to leave for his training before the sun set that day, meaning that he would not be able to go on the date with Lois. Of course, Clark was very upset at this but knew that he had to do his training. Clark then went to go tell his mom, Kara, Chloe, and the hardest person to tell was Lois that he had to leave. Of course, they were all sad at this, but understood too. Lois was very sad at this, but put a mask on to show how she really felt: crushed, saddened, but she understood how he felt, she didn't want to make it any harder on Clark. Clark told her that he would be back, but he didn't know how long. Five years later, Clark shows up and tells his mom, Chloe, and Kara about his journeys, but is a little scared of how Lois is going to react to Clark being back. Clark then gets a job as the Daily Planet, being partnered up with Lois, who has buried herself in work ever since Clark left. When the two meet again, Lois knows about the whole superman thing, and things are pretty tense between the two since Clark never kept contact with her or anyone else and everything she has bottled up since Clark left. She is happy that he is back but angry with him too and angry with her self that she has been depressed ever since Clark left. One day she finally has the nerve to tell Clark what she has been feeing and tells him how hard its been without him and that she never felt like that to anyone. A week later, things are still kind of weird between them. Clark then leaves but Lois talks to Chloe and Chloe gives Lois advice on how she needs to work this out, especially the two clearly cared for each other deeply. Clark then shows up and Clark Kent to Lois' apartment to tell Lois that he wants to set things straight and be with her…

Metropolis May 23, 2013 Lois Lane's Apartment

Lois is on the couch watching T.V. Not any T.V. show, but the kind where boy meets girl, boy and girl annoy each other, and boy and girl get married.

"Yeah right…" Lois says as she watches the part where the soon to be couple confesses their feeling to each other as she stuck her hand the box of Lucky Charms and got a handful and shoves it I her mouth.

A moment later, she hears something on her balcony. Well, not really hear, but felt as someone was behind her. Lois slowly turns around and sees a Clark Kent dressed in his blue jeans and flannel shirt.

Flannel always did look good on him. Thought Lois as she turned back to the sappy movie and turned it off. She drew in a breath and slowly got up and headed to the balcony, in which its doors were slightly opened to let some of the cool air in the apartment.

Lois then got to the doors and opened them more so that she could slip out.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

They both say, not knowing what really to say to each other.

_Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries _

"Isn't 'Superman' suppose to land on the balcony, and not Clark Kent, who is by the way dressed in plaid."

"I needed to get out. Not as Superman, but as Clark Kent. Clear my head, and I wanted to talk with you…" Clark said unsure if Lois would allow them to talk.

"That sounds like you Smallville." Lois said with a smile.

A silence was set between them, which Clark noticed that Lois was uncomfortable at this.

"You know this whole thing between us is really…" Lois began not knowing what word to use.

"Not us?" Clark finished referring to how Clark and Lois were being not their usually bantering selves.

"Yeah…" Lois replied.

_How's your life, it's been awhile?  
God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave _

Lois and Clark just stood on the balcony in silence. Neither of them knowing quite what to say, but wanting to say so much. Lois looked over the balcony and looked at the city below her as Clark came by and stood right by her.

_If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
there's nowhere else tonight we should be _

"Look Lois, I know that me leaving--" Clark began but was cut off by Lois.

"Clark, look, I know that you had to go. It's part of your destiny, and I acted like some heart-broken school girl, and I shouldn't of lashed out at you a couple of days back. It must have been hard on you to leave everyone you cared about." Lois said all at once.

"Lois, look, I that me leaving wasn't the greatest thing, and you have every right to be upset. You were there for my mom, Chloe and Kara, and you put on a mask and never told how you felt about the whole thing. I just want to say that I'm sorry Lois. For everything. For not being there for you and everything that you had to go through."

Lois eyes were now watery at this because her emotions were getting the beast of her. She was happy that Clark was here with her and other emotions too.

_you wanna make a memory? _

Clark then saw this and gave Lois a reassuring hug and Lois hugged him back. Lois knew in the back of her mind that things were going back to normal.

_I dug up this old photograph  
look at all that hair we had  
it's bitter sweet to hear you laugh  
your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask  
_  
"You know, it's silly for us to be acting like this. I mean, sure you left, but I can't keep living in the past. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"I promise Lois, I'm not leaving again." Clark said as he rubbed her back softly.

"So what do you say, how about we try to make this friend ship work again?" Clark said as he pulled out of the hug and looked at Lois in her hazel eyes.

_If you don't know I'll understand  
if you stay hey I've gotta plan _

"That sounds like a good plan." Lois said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Clark then wiped one tear that had just fallen from her eye with his thumb.

"Look at me, I'm a mess…" Lois said a little embarrassed at her tears.  
"Lois your not a mess, you look beautiful."

Lois smiled at that.

"You know, I've always liked plaid on you.." Lois replied.  
_  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines _

"You know, I was watching this sappy movie, and you know me, I'm more of an action girl. So what do you say that we watch Die Hard?" Lois asked Clark.

"It's good to see that your choice of movies hasn't changed Lois. And yes, a movie would be great." Clark said with that famous Clark Kent grin that made Lois's insides turn into jello.

_You wanna make a memory_Lois and Clark headed into her apartment and settled on the couch and started the movie as they sat on the couch together.

_  
If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
there's nowhere else tonight we should be, we should be. _

As the movie went on, Lois slowly moved closer to Clark, and they were now leaning on each other.

"These are just like the good ol' days, huh?' Lois asked as she looked at the movie screen, not really watching the movie, but just enjoying being with Clark at the moment.

_  
You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines  
_

As the movie went on, Lois was getting tired.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?" Lois replied with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry that we never got to go on a date before I left." Clark said sadly.

Lois smiled at this.  
'You can still take me on one you know." Lois said not feeling much tired now.

"Really?" Clark asked surprised that Lois was actually thinking of being a couple.  
"Of course Smallville. You really didn't think you'd get to come back and not take me on a date would you?" Lois asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course not." Clark grinned.

"Good. It's a date then." Lois said softly as she smiled brightly._  
You wanna make a memory  
You wanna make a memory  
You wanna make a memory _

As Lois fell to sleep right by Clark, he knew that everything was going to be okay between them. Sure, there might be some rough patches in the road here and there, but right now all Clark wanted was to enjoy this moment and make some memories with Lois Lane. And the rest was history and Lois Lane finally got her happily ever after with Clark.


End file.
